


Aphrodite

by Pandamilo, smolkristen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Boys In Love, Flirting, M/M, Song Lyrics, Zine piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolkristen/pseuds/smolkristen
Summary: Yuuri found himself standing. That song had been so raw - pre-Viktor’s requited affections and he had been chewed apart. Beside’s Viktor and himself, Yuuri had never heard another person sing it.Tugging his phone from his pocket, Yuuri rang Chris. He had taken Viktor with him to get his hair done and Yuuri had wandered off, drawn to the advertisement of live music at an indie bar down the street.“Yuuu-uri, why are you calling Chris instead…” Viktor’s pouting stopped when Yuuri pushed the speaker button on his phone - knowing his husband well enough that he would never answer on the first ring if Yuuri had tried him first anyway.“Who is that?” Chris’ voice came through after Phichit had sung another verse.“I think… he’s our new guitarist?”





	Aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

> Our Isekai pieces are heeeere!  
I was privileged to work with the amazing and talented Smolkristen for both the NSFW and SFW zine. This is my band au piece for the SFW zine, featuring art from the amazing Smol!  
Hope you enjoy <3

“ _ Introducing, Phichit. _ ” The booming voice echoes over the loudspeaker and Yuuri finds himself looking up in idle curiosity. Phichit looks confident as he walks towards the microphone, acoustic guitar in hand.

“Hi everyone! I’m Phichit and I’m going to be your entertainment tonight. I play at a few places around the city but this is one of my favourites in my rotation. I’ll be singing some original stuff and some covers too - enjoy!” Phichit’s bubbly voice came through clear as he fiddled with his strings of his guitar as he spoke. 

Three songs in and Yuuri had turned himself around from the bar to actively watch. Usually, it took a lot to grab his attention, as the lead singer of a band himself and married to a guitarist, he was hard to impress. But Phichit was bright, excited, clear, beautiful and  _ effortless _ . He sang like it was something he had been doing his entire life and although his guitar playing sounded simple, Yuuri knew better. 

He was a genius.

“Now, I want to sing you one of my favourite songs of all time, I know I can't compare to the original genius but it’s a cover of Envelope Me by Aphrodite.” 

Yuuri froze, his drink halfway to his lips as his oldest song - before his marriage, before they even found Yuri - plucked softly from Phichit’s guitar.

“ _ I never thought the world could restrict _

_ Could pull and push in the ways that you do. _

_ When I compare the two - it’s got nothing on you. _

_ Dimmed and twisted, nothing seems as bright. _

_ I want - need - crave _

_ Envelope me- _ ”

Yuuri found himself standing. That song had been so raw - pre-Viktor’s requited affections and he had been chewed apart. Beside’s Viktor and himself, Yuuri had never heard another person sing it. 

Tugging his phone from his pocket, Yuuri rang Chris. He had taken Viktor with him to get his hair done and Yuuri had wandered off, drawn to the advertisement of live music at an indie bar down the street. 

“Yuuu-uri, why are you calling Chris instead…” Viktor’s pouting stopped when Yuuri pushed the speaker button on his phone - knowing his husband well enough that he would never answer on the first ring if Yuuri had tried him first anyway. 

“Who is that?” Chris’ voice came through after Phichit had sung another verse.

“I think… he’s our new guitarist?” Yuuri muttered. They had been planning to release their new album without Seung-Gil and simply become a four-man band but this changed things.

“Where are you?” Viktor asked, his serious-business-voice clear now that he knew Yuuri was planning their future. 

“Alethia, the Indie bar, outside the centre.”

“Two minutes,” Chris stated before the line cut off and Yuuri went back to watching Phichit rework an acoustic version of Viktor’s solo for the song. 

Right on queue, Viktor and Chris appeared by his side at the bar, both eyes trained to the stage where Phichit had moved on to an acoustic version of Elastic Heart. 

“He’s good.” Viktor nodded, mostly to himself now that he was in person and wasn’t listening to Phichit through a distorted phone line.

“He’s  _ gorgeous _ .” Chris blurted, fumbling for a chair so he could sit and watch the way Phichit’s fingers move smoothly over the strings, how the house-lights force a flush to his cheeks, the flick of his hair when it fell across his eyes. 

The three of them didn’t talk much after that, content to watch until Phichit’s set ended before they surged forward to meet him as he came off stage.

“Your!” Phichit squeaked, looking up when he jumped down the few steps and was boxed by three strangers.

“Shh.” Yuuri muttered, surprised they hadn’t attracted more attention already. He might have been able to go places without too much hassle but Chris and Viktor’s personalities and distinct appearances usually brought eyes in their direction. 

“Please tell me you just got here.” Phichit’s eyes were blown wide, fear written all over his face. “I know how you feel about people singing it, I’m sorry.” Phichit flailed, clutching his guitar close to his chest, three pairs of eyes watched as a furry face appeared out of the pocket of Phichit’s overall’s on his chest. 

“Is that a hamster?” Chris murmured, leaning closer to look at the scrunched face of the creature.

“Of course.” Phichit waved off the question like the answer was obvious before turning his attention back to Yuuri.

“Don’t worry, it’s fine. Actually, we would like to speak with you - feel like coming for a walk?” Viktor beamed, wrapping an arm around Phichit as he watched Yuuri’s awareness of the wandering eyes of the crowd. 

“S-sure.” Phichit nodded, allowing the guide of Viktor’s arm to lead them out the door and away from the bar. 

Down the street, in one of the back alleys, was a small cafe they frequented as a band and the owners were nice enough to allow them to use their back-most booth.

“Min!” Viktor yelled as he shoved open the door and went to the back to flop down in his usual booth, startling the few patrons seated inside. 

“Hey guys! Who’s this? Hi, nice to meet you. I’m Minami, welcome to my cafe. What can I get for you, how about some menus? You can take a seat in their booth if you like. I’ll be back in one sec!” The small babbling man had a red streak through his hair that continued to fall in his face as he flailed his hands before shooting off in the other direction as soon as he was finished speaking. 

“Don’t worry about him, he’s always like that, just nod along. Can I share your booth?” Chris slipped his hand around Phichit’s waist, tugging him close with a smirk.

“He seems great. Of course, we can share, come sit.” Pulling away towards the booth, it was the pause and the way Phichit turned back to look at Chris again that gave him hope that maybe this new guy could be interested.

Once they were seated again, Minami appeared with menus and water, only shooed away by Yuuri. 

“So… you didn’t hate it then?” Phichit voiced his worries, always one to simply get to the point then to dwell on things that he can’t possibly know the answer to. 

“Far from hate, Cheri.” Chris muttered as his eyes sweep over Phichit's body. 

“Since you appear to be a fan of us, you would be aware that Seung-Gil has left.” Viktor shot straight to the point and continued when Phichit nodded. “Well, we have started writing and planning our next album, the intention that we would simply continue as the four of us. However, you might actually be what we are looking for, if you’re interested.” 

“Wait. Hang on. Did you actually just ask me to join Aphrodite?” Phichit placed his hands on the table, spreading his fingers wide as he looked frantically between Chris, Viktor and Yuuri. 

“You would obviously need to spend some time with us, get a feel for your style in comparison to ours and definitely, you need to meet Yuri… But yes. That’s what we are asking.” Yuuri stated simply, watching the excitement shoot across Phichit’s face.

“So a trial basis.” Phichit beamed, clapping his hands in excitement. 

“I’ll call Yuri.” 

***

Meeting Yuri for the first time had gone about as well as could be excepted. 

“Play something.” Yuri glared over Otabek’s arm around his shoulder. 

“Be nice, Yura.” Otabek chuckled, tugging on Yuri’s shoulder and nipping his ear. 

“What? He needs to be able to play in front of millions, I should be nothing.”

“I’ll play.”

They were quickly learning Phichit didn’t back down from a challenge, pushing Yuri in return when he played the first song Yuri wrote for Aphrodite and included his own guitar solo to prove his point. 

“Fine. We’ll start practice tomorrow.” Yuri rolled his eyes but the nod as Phichit played spoke volumes of Yuri’s approval. 

***

“So you managed to impress the snarky one.” Chris sat down next to Phichit on the floor of his apartment - Chris was the only one of them who had a dedicated music/recording room. 

“Yuri? He’s fine, if I can get through playing the entirety of one of his songs, I mustn’t be the worst thing he’s ever heard.” 

Chris picked up his guitar and joined Phichit, strumming along to the tune he seemed to be repeating.

“Did you write this?” 

“I write a few of my own songs actually, weren’t you there for those in my set the other day?” 

“Yuuri called Viktor and I when you played Envelope Me so I think I only heard one original of yours.”

The two of them lapsed into silence then, Chris continuing to strum along to Phichit’s music or lyrics when the urge to sing along took him. They let the music evolve, swirl around them and Chris found himself learning close, letting his knees fall open just enough to brush against Phichit’s. 

But he didn’t seem to notice.

This became their routine.

***

“Other than dry humping him in our workspace, I think you’ve completely exhausted your options.” Viktor sighed dramatically, flopping on top of Chris as they both watched Yuuri cook dinner for them. “I mean, you flirted, you pinched his butt, you call him pet names… I mean, you do everything you do to the three of us.” Viktor deadpanned, staring intently up at Chris from his lap.

“I haven’t been subtle.” Chris muttered, mostly to himself.

“You’re about as subtle as Viktor’s bald spot!” Yuri yelled as he stormed passed the living room to sneak into the kitchen - he never spoke about it (and no one dared mention) but Yuri was a great cook and he learnt mostly from Yuuri. 

“Yu-ura! Don’t be so mean.”

“Yes, Yura, Chris is more subtle than that.” 

“Yuuri!” Viktor pretending to faint, using his lifting hand to feel the top of his head.

“You’re all no help.”

***

After months of a dance Chris was sure only he was moving to, he’d had enough. After everyone had left for the day and Phichit had stayed behind with Chris, like he seemed to do more and more these days to practice and riff off one another, Chris spoke up. 

“Want to hear something I’m working on?” 

Phichit nodded enthusiastically, putting down his guitar and turning so his full attention was towards Chris. 

For months before Phichit burst into their lives, overalls, hamsters in every pocket and the voice of a well-tuned bass, Chris had been working on the tune to a new song without lyrics. They were always harder to come by then the tune. 

Phichit had changed that.

_ “Brightness and beauty _

_ Carved, displayed and shining. _

_ You burst into my world, bubbly and new. _

_ Now everything revolves, _

_ Swirls around you. _

_ Let me know you, see you _

_ Be with you.” _

Phichit was quiet as Chris continued to strum through the last bit of music he had written already, adding lyrics when they fit with the music even if they didn’t particularly link with one another. Chris let the atmosphere between them do most of the talking. 

“Are you singing to someone in particular?” 

“That depends if he’s listening this time.”

As soon as he finished speaking he found himself with a lap full of Phichit. Lips crushed together with a groan. 

“Let's move the guitar first?” Chris questioned with a laughed, leaning back so they could shift the guitar and Phichit moved himself forward in Chris’ lap.

This time when their lips met it was softer. Chris ran his fingers along Phichits hips and pulling him tighter into a hug. Phichit's hands ran up into Chris’ undercut, making him shiver.

“How long have you been waiting to do this?” Phichit murmured, forehead pressed again Chris’. 

“Since the first time I heard you sing.”

“Well that makes the two of us.”


End file.
